


Gangster's Paradise

by Yingyangziall



Category: One Direction
Genre: GangMemberHarry!, GangMemberLiam!, GangMemberLouis!, GangleaderZayn!, M/M, Smut, UniStudentNiall!, Ziall relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingyangziall/pseuds/Yingyangziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is California's biggest gang leader. Him and his men go out for a night on the town and Zayn finds a certain blonde that just might be the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangster's Paradise

Living on the West coast could seem like a dream come true. Especially for Zayn, Leader of California's biggest gang. He walks the streets with his head held high. His 2 best men by his side Harry and Louis who are stupidly in love. Zayn hates it. They're supposed to be focused and alert not focused on each other. It's not like Zayn doesn't like the idea of love it's just he doesn't see the point in it. Why fall in love when you're just gonna leave the world alone anyway? Zayn had all he needed anyway the title, money, cars, girls and guys waiting for a just a glance in their direction. Especially tonight. Zayn, Louis and Harry are all out at Atmosphere Night Club and the line is down the block, but Zayn of course has connections so he gets in as soon as he gets there.  
"Hey Jerry" He says to the bulky man stood in front of him.  
"Good evening Zayn...Louis, Harry you guys enjoy your time at Atmosphere" the man says as he let's them in. With a couple groans from the people in line they're inside absorbing all the energy. They reach their usual table and scope the crowd.  
"It looks pretty packed tonight don't you say?" Harry yells over the Beyoncé song playing.  
Zayn simply nods and goes to get them a round of drinks. After much flirting with the bartender he returns with their drinks.  
"Here drink up" he says raising his glass. "To another successful transaction today" they all drink down the alcohol putting on a strong face as the alcohol burns down their throats. After a couple more rounds of shots Louis and Harry have hit the dance floor. And Zayn is left to himself. He scans the floor landing on several beautiful people thinking who he could take home. His eyes land on a blonde, brown roots giving away his natural hair color. A much smaller frame than his. Eyes dark in the lighting his hips swaying to the beat. Zayn watches as those hips grind into the ones behind him. Zayn looks to the face behind the blonde. A short muscled boy with pale skin that challenges the other boy's. Zayn hates to admit it but he's a bit attractive and if he weren't entranced with the other he would definitely go for him. He is about to get up when he catches the blonde's dazed gaze, his eyes are glazed and wide when he finds Zayn staring. Zayn continues to stare intrigued by the redness of his cheeks and the sweat on his forehead and how it glistens against his neck. The blonde continues moving his hips with a dirty grind all while staring into Zayn's Hazel eyes. Zayn walks over slowly and seductively making sure to keep eye contact. Zayn reaches the two dancing and immediately the guy behind the blonde is gone when Zayn gives him a tilt of his head towards the door. Zayn replaces his spot in less than a second and moves his hands to the Blonde's hips.  
"What's your name?" Zayn says into the shorter's ear.  
"Niall" the boy replies wrapping his hands around Zayn's neck.  
"M'Zayn" He manages to grunt out  
"Nice t meet ya" the boy, Niall, says with a thick Irish accent.  
Zayn moves to trail up his neck and Niall moves to expose more of it. With Niall's back pressed against Zayn's chest they grind together melting into one.  
Niall whimpers when Zayn bites onto his neck. Zayn trails his teeth back to Niall's ear. Turning the boy around by his hips and staring into the blue eyes he thought were brown from across the club.   
"Why don't we get outta here, yeah?" Niall nods against his better judgement. Zayn calls his limo over all while holding onto Niall's waist.  
"Where to Zayn?" The driver asks politely.  
"Home Davis....oh and roll up the partition would ya" Zayn says with a wink and Niall blushes profusely.  
After the partition is rolled up Zayn lifts Niall's chin and sees the blush.  
"Look at you all red and sweaty...you truly are beautiful" and if that didn't make Niall blush more than he would be lying. Zayn attaches their lips again and the heat returns, Niall's hands have just found their way into Zayn's hair when the driver indicates that they've arrived at their destination. Zayn is the first to get out holding out a hand for Niall to grab which he does. The house they've stopped at seems to be a bit big for a young adult like themselves but Niall doesn't question it as they walk through the door and Niall's back is immediately pressed against it, Zayn's lips against his. Niall moans into the kiss bringing his hands up to Zayn's stark black hair. Then, Niall's shirt is on the ground and Zayn's being discarded. Niall decides to grind his hips into Zayn's earning a pleasurable keen from said boy. They're both grinding into each other looking for much needed friction. Then Zayn's got his hands on Niall's thighs lifting them a bit.  
"Jump babe" and Niall gently does so Zayn catches him and carries him some where up the stairs where Niall assumes the bedroom is. Their lips never leaving each other's they blindly reach the bedroom where Niall is dropped onto a soft bed. Zayn removes Niall's pants and his oh so tight Calvin Klein's. Zayn stares at everything taking it all in he looks at the crystal clear eyes down to his lips then his pale stomach his cock stood against it then his milky thighs and Zayn thinks he can come right then and there. He hears a low soft moan come from Niall and immediately preps Niall and discards his pants. He's about to slip the condom on when Niall speaks up  
"Let me.. I'll do it" he says as seductively as possible nonetheless it works on Zayn  
"Fuck....fuck yeah okay" Zayn moves so Niall can slip the condom down his cock. The friction makes him gasp in surprise and then Niall is all done and Zayn is pushing him back down and lining himself up.  
"Ugh Zayn p-please hurry"  
"You're so cute, begging for my cock. Don't worry babe.." Zayn leans down into Niall's ear to whisper the next part into his ear "I'm about to wreck you" With that Zayn pushes all the way in with no warning. Niall cries out with a cry of pleasure and pain."You're so fucking tight babe so fucking tight" "Ugh fucking move Zayn" and Zayn doesn't need to hear it twice. Zayn slides out to the tip and then slams back in while Niall screams out Zayn's name in pure pleasure. And Niall's screams alone could've made him come within minutes Zayn thinks about how they're better than any old porn video he's seen.  
"M'c-close uh keep goi- oh" Niall cries out as Zayn's cock grazes his prostate. "Feel good babe?" Niall can do nothing but nod eagerly hair slapping against his forehead. Zayn brushes it out of the way to reveal lust filled eyes. Niall comes spurting it all over their chest. And Zayn keeps thrusting into him fucking him through his high until he spills into the condom, Niall's heat becoming too much. Zayn collapses onto Niall, his now limp cock slipping out making Niall wince.  
"Should I go now?" Niall asks curiously. Zayn doesn't seem like the one to fuck and let them stay and he was right, but Zayn surprises him with his next words  
"Nah you can stay" with that Zayn spoons him from behind pulling up a blanket and kissing the back of his neck and a quick goodnight before they're both out like a light. 

***************

Zayn was having a typical day at 'the office' technically it was a day that involed killing people for making the wrong mistake thinking they were doing the right thing. Ha! Zayn needed more people he's tired of having to do everything on his own. Sure he has Louis or even Harry, but ever since they got together they've been settling between being in bed together and cuddling while 'working' they were practically useless when in the same room, but when alone Harry was best at planning and fighting where as Louis was their best aim and shooter. He couldn't just get rid of them they were his best friends after all, so he keeps them around. 

****************

Niall wakes up to water and asprin on the bedside table. He thanks whatever gods for the invention because his head is throbbing and...where is he? Niall takes a slow look around and slowly but surely the memories flood in. He blushes a little from the dirty words he remembers Zayn whispered in his ear. And Zayn? Where was he? Niall gets up and gets busy putting his clothes on. He finds his shirt at least 3 feet from his pants he laughs a bit and continues getting dressed. He walks into the hallway in search of Zayn and really takes in the house. It's massive, absolutely beautiful tall ceilings and marble stairs. Niall wanted to stay and look around but it wasn't his house. As he's walking he bumps into a young boy "oh I'm sorry" he apologizes. "No worries mate. Who are you may I ask?" The brown haired boy stares at him curiously. "Oh I'm Niall" he smiles. The boy seems to rack his brain for the name, but not even a second later he's got Niall in a arm lock. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" The boy simply tightens his grip. "I don't know a Niall, this some kind of trick?" "What are you-" before he can say anything else 3 boys enter the house, the last one being the only one Niall recognized. Zayn. They all stop and take in the sight in front of them. "Liam release him" the boy, Liam, releases Niall and Zayn walks over. "Hey babe" he says with a kiss to Niall's cheek. Louis and Harry look on with curiosity and joy. "Are you alright?" "Yeah" is Niall's simple reply. He wants to ask a lot of questions but he feels that it isn't his place. And it's like Zayn realizes Niall's curiosity "you can ask me Niall it's okay" Niall nods. "Why do you have a bodyguard? And how can you afford such a house like this? Who are they?" He points to Harry, Louis then back to Liam. "Okay..umm that's Louis and Harry and Liam" they all give a minuscule wave as their names are called. "..and uh Liam is kinda like a bodyguard I guess? And I'm Zayn Malik obviously" Niall looks at him with a blank stare. Until it clicks. Zayn isn't just Zayn he's /the/ Zayn he's California's biggest gang leader how'd he miss such a big detail about this whole situation. He had sex with Zayn Malik. Well shit if that doesn't make him feel 1000 times better than he doesn't know what will. He smirks to himself and then realizes he's stood in front of him. "Um..wow" he finds himself saying. Zayn lifts his chin so that he meets his eyes "It doesn't bother you does it?" Niall shakes his head because no it doesn't bother him though it might be at the center of his mind when he has a wank later, but no it doesn't bother him at all. "Good. Now why don't we get you breakfast?" Niall's face brightens and he blushes at the hand holding his. Zayn leads him to a kitchen with a full team of chefs "I'll take a stack of pancakes and whatever my boy wants" Zayn points at Niall as he walks over to the table Niall blushes and tells them he'll have the same. Niall tries to sit across the table from Zayn, but as he's walking over to the other side Zayn pulls him down into his lap. They engage into a conversation of their own amidst the rest of the people watching them with curiosity. "Go on a date with me" it sounded more like a demand than a question but Niall agreed nonetheless. Zayn smiles so big and kisses Niall on the lips briefly, Niall swoons and then they're eating breakfast holding hands under the table. 

**************  
From Zayn:  
12:25 pm  
So date tonight? Around 4? 

Niall thinks it's a bit early for a date but he agrees. 

To Zayn:  
12:30 pm  
Yeah sounds great! where at?

From Zayn:  
12:31 pm  
Okay (: and it's a surprise don't get too dressy! 

To Zayn:  
12:33 pm  
Alright I'll see you x

After sending Zayn his address he's in the shower singing because wow he's going on a date with Zayn Malik. 

*************  
"Hey babe" Zayn says as he leans in to give Niall a kiss. "Hey.. So where we goin?" Niall asks excitedly. Zayn simply kisses him again and tells him it's a surprise. They drive for about an hour, Niall being asleep for most of it. Zayn lightly shakes Niall's shoulder and smiles when he stirs. The blonde blinks trying to clear his vision and take in his surroundings. When he does his eyes widen two fold because Zayn's black charger is sat in the parking lot of Disney Land! Niall is out of the car in no time, Zayn trailing behind. Their joined hands helping Zayn keep up. They get on lots of rides and eat lots of food for Niall of course and as they're watching the fireworks go off at Cinderella's castle Zayn speaks to him. "Niall I know this is only our first date, but uh will you be my boyfriend?" And who was Niall to decline? With a fast "yes" their lips are attached as the fireworks go off above the castle much like the ones in both boys' mind.


End file.
